


The Pilot

by Kaito_Dragneel, lastbattlecry



Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Domestic Fluff, First Meeting, Fluff and Angst, Hit is smitten, Ink and Faie are in love and don't know it, Ink is a smirky boi, Kamino, Krell is an asshole, M/M, Soft Kisses, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, after Ink pledges, bral squad, meet cute, short Ink, shorter Hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry
Summary: There was the Captain and the Commander, and then there was the pilot that glued them together.
Relationships: Ink/Faie, Ink/Hit, Mentioned Ink/Faie/Hit
Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Pilot

Washing the dishes was his least favorite chore, but it did allow him to think. To think on how he got here. On how _they_ got here. Hit sighed as he put away the last clean dish and relaxed. He could hear Ink puttering around in the living room still. 

Their first meeting was something that the natborns would call as a _meet cute_. Hit remembered the meeting fondly. If he closed his eyes and just imagined it, he could picture walking down the halls of Kamino and running into his first love. He could taste the smoke in the air from those death sticks Ink still smoked. Ink swore he was getting better at getting off of them, and Hit believed him.

“What are you thinking about,” came the soft voice from behind him.

Hit smiled warmly as he leaned his head back against the former captain’s shoulder. The slightly older trooper was barely taller than him, and due to him being a pilot, his stature was already small. A giggle slipped passed his lips when two arms slid around his waist and feather light kisses were pressed against his neck.

“Mmmm, I was thinking about the day we met,” Hit answered softly, smiling as he looked out the window of their home, watching Faie cackle as he yanked Hound into the ocean water with him.

It was good to see Faie smile and laugh, especially when he was with Bral. He deserved it. A hum against his ear pulled his attention back to Ink. He refocused his gaze on the window to look at Ink’s reflection, smiling softly as he saw those golden eyes trained on Faie.

He never pretended to understand what type of relationship Ink and Faie had. Some days it was like Faie and Ink needed each other to _breathe_ , and then there were others where it felt like the two would rip each other's throats out at the wrong twitch. Despite all that though, Hit knew they loved each other. They were just trying to figure out that they were _in love_.

“Why then,” Ink finally asked again, his gaze focusing back on Hit.

“Cause despite how much of a fool I made of myself, you still relaxed around me. You let me talk your ear off despite not even knowing who I was. Especially because it was right after you pledged,” Hit smiled as he tilted his head to the side when Ink kissed at his pulse point, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

“You were pretty, and I wanted to give you a chance.”

“Sure, love.”

Hit could remember it like it was yesterday.

\------------- 2 years ago -------------

Hit wandered through the halls of his cadet days, memories of when it was just him and Talk against the galaxy. Nothing had changed much, there were more Littles around, but everything seemed to be the same. Over there was where he got his ass kicked by a brother. There was where he and Talk had their first taste of candy. That was where he had his first kiss. Hit smiled as he went deeper in the halls, feet wandering freely. He came closer to the spot where he went when he needed to be quiet and calm, the smell of death stick smoke filling the air. Was someone already there...?

Hit slowly can closer, the almost sweet scent of the death sticks filling his nose. He rounded the corner to see a trooper in half a kit, in Wisp’s colors, illuminated by the lightning outside. His breath caught in his chest.

The vod was beautiful.

Dark tattoos down the forehead and bridge of his nose in little circles, a crescent moon right next to his left eye, and a skeletal structure poking out from underneath the blacks at his neck. Nimble fingers, strong shoulders. Maybe a little on the short side. The kama at the trooper’s waist suggested either an ARC Trooper or a Captain. But… surely a command stock clone would be bigger, so maybe this was an ARC.

Hit watched as the vod huffed and rolled his head to the side, popping his neck and making a soft noise of content at the bone popping. The sigh as he drew in another breath of smoke. That _can’t_ be healthy. However, Hit wasn’t one to judge.

The pilot hesitantly stepped forward, "Hello?"

He didn't know this vod, has never seen him before, and he didn't like the look of some of the Wisp troopers. There have been rumors about Krell, but nothing concrete. Whispers of abuse of all kinds. Physical, mental, even sexual. Hit was so glad that Wisp’s Captain had finally pledged. It meant their vod’alor could take care of them.

The suspected ARC snapped his head in the direction of Hit’s voice, wincing when he gave himself whiplash on accident. Hit winced in sympathy at the action as well. The vod pulled the death stick from his mouth, straightened up a bit, and rubbed at the back of his neck. When the vod was sure he hadn’t pulled something he focused on Hit. There was subtle eye movement, suggesting that Hit was getting a once over. Fine by him. He _had_ startled the ARC after all.

“Hello,” the vod offered softly, voice as smooth as honey and as quiet as a whisper.

Hit melted on the inside at the sound of it. Sure, they were all clones, but their voices all had these subtle differences, and this vod’s voice was just… so attractive.

Hit smiled, slowly coming closer. "Haven't seen you with the others. You work with Wisp, yeah?"

The vod cocked an eyebrow at him, as if offended by the question. Yeah, it might be a stupid quetion, but Hit wanted to be sure.

“I do. You’re with the 212th right? Ghost Company,” the ARC asked, relaxing as the pilot came closer.

"Yeah, that's me," Hit agreed, coming closer so he could slide down the wall to watch the storm. "What brings a fine vod like you out this far into the halls?"

_Why the hell did he say that?! He was gonna think that he’s a total dork or a creep or a--_ The vod snorted softly as he took in a breath of smoke and turned his gaze back to the window. Amusement was good right? 

“This fine vod was looking for a place to smoke. What ‘bout you pretty boy, what were you looking for,” The vod snorted, still standing, as he glanced down at Hit.

_Pretty boy_. 

Hit grinned up at the trooper, settling with a knee bent up and rested his arm on it. "This was my spot when I was a cadet. It got loud sometimes, you know?"

“Loud batchmates,” The vod asked with a soft smile.

"More like me mouthing off and getting my ass kicked," Hit said with a laugh, the memories fond.

“You were a mouthy brat? I guess I was too when I was a cadet,” The ARC laughed softly, taking in a breath of smoke again as he leaned against the wall, golden eyes going distant for a short moment.

"Oh, yeah. Got in trouble for my mouth often. Got me out of trouble too," Hit added the last part with a saucy wink.

_Just murder him. The death will be swifter than embarrassment._

“Oh so you were that type of brat,” The vod snorted in amusement, making Hit internally scream at himself. 

The ARC groaned as he slid down the wall to sit with the pilot. Hit was thankful that he was ignoring how red Hit’s face had gotten over the course of their conversation.

The pilot grinned cheekily, gently nudging the vod with his elbow. "Still am that type of brat, verd'ika."

_Yep. No filter. Pretty vod equals no filter._

The ARC laughed lightly, the sound soft like a gentle breeze, but so careful. Like he was used to hiding it. It was a beautiful sound. Hit wanted to hear it again.

“Sounds like a fun stress reliever,” The ARC snickered lightly as he took a drag of his death stick.

Hit giggled in reply, shoulders shaking. "I was very relaxed during training."

The vod choked a little at the joke. Hit was worried he had killed the vod for a moment, when finally those gorgeous golden eyes turned and stared him down. _Manda help him_.

“You fucked who,” he asked, eyes wide and in amused shock. 

Hit gave the trooper a coy look, fluttering his lashes. "Why? Wanting to compare notes?"

“Compare notes?! No- n-no, I’m just curious,” The ARC sputtered shyly, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement, a light flush dusting his cheeks.

This vod had no right being this pretty. Gods, Hit just wanted to lean in and kiss that laugh off those soft lips. But he couldn’t do that! They just met!

Hit giggled again, calming down. "Mmm, you know Alpha 3? He told me to put my mouth to better use."

“Fuck, you fucked an Alpha? Damn, you have balls,” The vod whistled softly as he pressed his death stick into the ground to get rid of it.

"We-ellll...," Hit said, tilting his head back and forth a bit. "More like he fucked me."

“Same thing,” The vod waved his hand a little as he laughed a little.

"Oh, trust me, there's a difference," Hit said, shivering at the memories.

Honestly, Hit could still feel those big hands on his waist sometimes, and feel that gorgeous deecee slide into him. Good times. Good times. Hit opened his mouth to spark another part of their conversation, only to be cut off by the vod’s comm link.

“You’ll have to tell me the story another time, little brother. It looks like I’m being deployed. Here, I’ll give you my comm,” The ARC smiled lightly when his comm link went off, the disappointment clear in his voice, making Hit preen just a little.

"Oh," Hit said in disappointment, bringing up his own comm to save the trooper's code. He paused when he realized he had yet to introduce himself to the ARC. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Hit."

The vod snorted softly, eyes soft and fond. He leaned over as he typed in his code into Hit’s commlink. Hit sucked in a shark breath when the vod came closer than expected. They were sharing air practically. The pilot froze when a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek, causing a squeak to fall from his lips

“Ink. My name is Ink. I’ll see you around, Hit’ika,” The vod smirked as he pulled back and stood up to head back to Wisp’s cruiser.

Hit blushed. "Uhh, y-yeah! I'll see you!"

Ink just gave him a two finger salute and left the hallway, leaving a star struck Hit in his wake.

\------------- 2 years later -------------

“You drifted,” Ink hummed into his ear, pulling Hit from the memory.

Hit smiled as he turned himself in his husband’s arms to look him in the face. Ink shifted for him, a light hint of a smile twitching at his lips. Hit reached up and pulled the man into a kiss, smiling into it when Ink made a soft noise.

“Just for a bit. Wanna break in the new bed you made? Or should we wait for Faie?”

“We’ll wait. You know how he gets,” Ink laughed into Hit’s mouth, tugging the pilot closer.

“I know.” Hit sighed happily as he pulled back from the kiss and laid on Ink’s shoulder, resting there. “I know.”


End file.
